


Brothers

by Ehliena



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has something to tell TK, and he's dreading his brother's reaction. Taito with hints of Takari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few years back in [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6488015/1/Brothers) as aoi.ayam. I hope you like it. :D

It was a Friday. Yamato invited Takeru to come over since it's been some time since the two siblings got together. Their dad had some more work, as usual, so after dinner with the two he bid them good night and left for the station.

As they were cleaning up dinner, Yamato was washing the dishes while Takeru cleared the table, they were silent. Takeru felt that his brother wanted to tell him something but didn't know where to start, so the younger boy just let him be for a while. He knew that Yamato would tell him when he was ready, not a moment before and not a moment after.

As Takeru moved to dry the dishes, Yamato glanced at him with an uncertain look on his face. Takeru stared at his brother and sighed.

"Is anything wrong big brother?" he asked.

"Not really," Yamato answered quietly. "It's just...never mind."

"You can tell me," Takeru assured him. "I'm your brother, nothing in this world or the digital world would change that."

Yamato had to smile at that. Gabumon once told him something similar. He was in one of his depressed moments because of Taichi and his digimon reminded him of something important. The thought of his partner digimon gave him the courage to tell his brother.

"Takeru, I'm homo," he announced, bracing himself for the eventual barrage of questions, insults, and, almost certainly, Takeru storming out of the apartment and his life, never to return.

"Okay," Takeru answered after a moment of awkward silence that seemed like an hour to Yamato.

"Huh?" Yamato asked, stopping what he was doing to stare at Takeru. He was obviously expecting a different reaction and was surprised at his brother's nonchalant attitude. "You're okay with it?"

"Yeah," Takeru replied, still drying the dishes as he looked at Yamato. "I mean, I'm not ecstatic about it but I'm not revolted either. So, why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"You're not hurt? Angry? Disgusted? Confused about who I am? About who this makes you?"

"No, why should I be?" Takeru asked, stunning Yamato with his indifference.  _My brother sure is a pessimist_ , he thought as he shook his head,  _oh well_. "You're the same person you were and I'm the same person I was when you told me. I wasn't hurt, angry, nor disgusted before, so why should I be now?"

"Because," Yamato said trying to argue. "Homos make most people queasy. They get beaten up because of who they are. Their relatives are ridiculed! People might think you're homo too!"

"I don't care," he smiled trying to assure his older brother. "You're my brother. Nothing, not the divorce, not your sexuality, not the end of the world, would ever change that. You're more important to me than those people who'd just judge a person based on their preferences."

"You..." Yamato started to argue again but instead sighed and shook his head. "You have a point. Thanks little brother." Yamato offered him a small smile.

"Finally," Takeru said as he saw the smile. "You were tense all evening. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Yamato replied as he resumed washing the dishes.

"Good."

They continued what they were doing in a comfortable silence, although Yamato kept glancing at Takeru every minute or so as if to assure himself that his brother was still there and was okay with his sexuality. Takeru noticed this and just smiled. He was amazed that his older brother was being insecure.

"I have one more thing to ask you though," Yamato said after all the dishes were washed, dried, and stored. "But you might need to sit for this one."

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't care about anything?" Takeru asked with a smirk, but he sat down anyway. "You'll always be my brother."

"Then you'd still consider me your brother if I told you that I like Tai?" Yamato asked, blushing as he said it.

"Of course!" Takeru said, then blinked as everything Yamato said sunk in. "Wait, you like Taichi?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"Nah," Takeru shook his head. "Kari would love to have you as a brother."

"Wouldn't she get me as a brother even if I didn't like Tai?" Yamato teased.

"Ehhh." Takeru blushed. "Does Taichi like you back?"

"Redirection, good one baby bro." Yamato praised. "I sure hope he does, after all, he kissed me."

"Whoa, too much info, big bro." Takeru said with wide eyes. Then his eyes got wider. "Whoa, back up. He kissed you? That means..."

"Yeah," Yamato smiled. "He's homo too."

"Does Kari know?"

"She should by now," Yamato said as he glanced at the clock. "Tai said he'd tell her tonight."

"Oh good," Takeru said as he sighed. He stood up and gave his brother a big smile then he hugged him. "Anyway, I support you and I know Kari will too, as long as you keep Taichi happy."

"Good to know 'Keru," Yamato said as hugged his brother back. "Good to know."


End file.
